


Smoke and Steam | Peter Parker

by cunaeparker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, HE IS OF AGE, High School, OH LORD, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Pepper Stark - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Smut, explicit - Freeform, my oc is back at it, smut under the cut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunaeparker/pseuds/cunaeparker
Summary: Pepper Stark is back at it again, but this time, she's drunk. And high. And feeling.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Smoke and Steam | Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN THIS IS NOT PEPPER POTTS THIS AN OC WHO IS TONYS DAUGHTER-  
> also ik the paragraphs r kinda fucked but oops

The night had started out relatively productive, and beside for a few phone-induced distractions, studying anatomy for the pair's midterm at MIT had gone pretty well. It was concentrated, and the occasional murmur of flashcards were heard, adding to the calm environment that Pepper had been craving.

  
It was going well.

  
Until Pepper's roommate had left.

  
Ironically, when Stephanie had left, she had also left her stash of liquor in the fridge; which had Pepper grabbing it as soon as the door closed. It was taken promptly and without much regret, because Pepper's roommate was a Grade A bitch and she had had enough goddamn skeletal systems for a night.  
She shared the alcohol with Peter, because he had sacrificed his free night to come and study with her after all; and naturally, she got drunk. Peter got drunk.  
It brought up sexier conversations and unrequited itches.

  
Weird things Pepper had never noticed before. Her body was flushing and was more staggered than the alcohol provided.

The sweat that glimmered on Peter's body did things to Pepper's inebriated mind.

  
He had taken his shirt off a few minutes earlier in his drunken haze, because he said he felt too hot. Now, he lay nearly naked on Pepper's bed, and save for his pair of Calvin Klein's clinging dangerously low to his v-line, his body was glowing in all of its chiseled glory.

  
He was smiling lazily and sucking in smoothly on a joint, fingers curling perfectly around the brown paper, courtesy of Stephanie's "not very hidden" supply.  
His face was slightly red but the lights were off and the only source of something was from the soft glow of Pepper's pink salt lamp.

  
The alcohol and cracked darkness did something to her.

  
Peter's hollowed cheeks as he inhaled the poison did things. How the light bounced off his cheekbones and his abs did things. When he ran a hand through his brown curls and sighed, smoke curling out of his soft lips in full wisps, that did things.

  
Pepper couldn't help it. She had acted upon it.

  
And surprisingly enough, Peter had reciprocated. With flying colours.

  
And now, ironically, fuck anatomy.

  
So much for it.

  
Fucking ironic.

-

Pepper sinks herself down onto his thick cock. Her eyes roll back and her jaw goes slack as she lets out a soft whimper, noticing both of their breaths hitch collectively.  
Peter's eyes widen before he lets out a loud moan.

"F-fuck, this is... fuck, Pep," he stutters out, closing his eyes and inhaling a shaky breath before gripping onto her hips. "You feel so g-good."  
Pepper smiles weakly, trying to suppress her loud moans and whimpers as she runs her hands up and down his defined chest. She bites her lip and quickly bounces up and down on his dick, having a taste of what he feels like - soon relishing in the way Peter Parker feels inside of her.

She lets out a loud yelp.

  
"Fuck, Peter... you- you," she gasps, body shuddering as a chill runs through her spine. She leans down and places her forehead on his. Peter lets out a whimper.  
"You're so -"

  
She lets out a cry, falling forwards and putting her head on his chest. Peter grips her hips and tugs her closer to him, moaning into her ear as he tries to whisper words of encouragement.

  
He moans and grabs the back of her head, pressing her lips to his. He kisses the side of her neck three times and smiles against her bruised skin as she lets out a loud sigh. She lets her head fall.

"Ride me, Pep," Peter groans, closing his eyes as he runs his fingers down her spine.

  
He feels her shiver on top of him as he moves up to nibble on her earlobe.

"I wanna feel you, babe," he whispers, moving down to kiss her jaw, "All of you."  
Her breath hitches, not wanting to be as intimate as Peter wants, but the way he talks to her makes her feel so good. The contrast between his shy, awkward self and this hot

mess turns her on.

"Okay, Parker," she breathes, kissing his collarbone quickly before pressing her lips to his.

The movement is almost too languid for a one time thing, but she doesn't realize that. She doesn't realize how natural his lips feel on hers.

Peter places his hands on her hips.

"You can start Pep," he moans, lightly thrusting his hips up into her.  
He smiles weakly when she lets out a small gasp, reaching up towards her and tugging a damp strand of hair behind her ear.  
Peter's brown eyes glint and his curly hair is damp with perspiration.  
"Ride me please," he begs again, "Please please please."  
It's all she can do to not whimper. Fuck it, by the sound of his voice, the feeling of him so deep inside her, and so different from before all this happened; it's hot enough to make her cum.  
He looks and sounds so... good.  
Peter's hair is plastered on his flushed face, slightly damp and starting to curl from the perspiration, and his lips are pink and swollen.  
His cheekbones are glowing from the streetlight seeping into the bedroom and Pepper swears that her best friend has never looked hotter than this until now.  
She moans and grabs Peter's hand.  
"I will, Pete. I will."  
She presses her lips to his again and tangles her hands in his hair before beginning to move her hips up and down.  
A shaky high-pitched moan leaves her swollen lips as soon as she starts. Peter's hands grip tighter around her, guiding her gently up and down his thick cock, filling her up perfectly. He bites his lip and lets out a loud sigh, glancing down quickly at where their bodies meet.  
The sight of him plunging into her almost makes him lose it.  
"Peter Peter Peter," Pepper whines, whimpering pathetically and letting her head fall into the crook of his neck, "You are so good, just—" he hits a spot inside her, making her yelp and him moan, "Just right. Just... right."  
His name rolling so easily and sexily off of her lips makes Peter feel.  
He's never felt this way before, so consumed by heat and the overwhelming want to pound into her and do things to him.  
There has always been an odd unspoken type of feeling between the two in their friendship, but Peter doesn't care.  
He wants her to use his dick.  
To get off to him.  
"Fuck Pepper, you're so tight," he moans, throwing his head back when she clenches around him, crying out. "So tight, babe."  
"I know, I saved it for you," she gasps, licking a stripe up Peters neck before shoving her hand down where their bodies connect and rubbing her clit. Her eyes close and her jaw goes slack, inhaling sharply before letting out a loud moan.  
Her fingers rub quickly around her clit as Peter thrusts into her, and it's all he can do not to shove her fingers away and start touching her himself.  
"Shit, you look so hot."  
Pepper's heart seems to hammer even harder inside of her chest at the pet-name.  
"Oh, fuck... then make me look better," she pleads, grabbing his hand and placing it between their bodies.  
"Touch me, Peter Parker," she moans, rolling her hips onto his. "Please."  
His eyes widen even further, and before he knows it, he's pounding into her at an even faster pace, pushing her fingers away and rubbing her clit as fast as he can as she clenches and writhes around him mercilessly.  
"Fuck! Oh, Peter!" she cries, heaving her sweaty breasts onto his chest as she lets out a whimper, grabbing his other hand and pinning it over his head.  
Looking into his brown eyes, and him looking back into hers, they both feel a new level of intimacy. Tears well up in the corners of her eyes at the overwhelming pleasure.  
"C'mon, say my name, cum for me..." Peter edges as he looks into her eyes, slipping his fingers between her folds and continuing to press her buttons just right. "Cum on my dick.  
Pepper lets out another loud whimper.  
"Stop talking like that," she gasps, "I won't last, Peter... fuck you're hot."  
She rambles out the words over and over again like a mantra, Peter Peter Peter.  
She can't get enough of him and he can't get enough of her.  
"I can feel you," Peter gasps as he thrusts his hips up deeper into hers. "You are so good babe, please please cum all over me."  
He moans loudly when she involuntary clenches around him. He pulls her closer and presses his lips to hers, intertwining their tongues and swallowing her drawn out moans.  
"I will Peter, I will," she shakes against his lips, whimpering loudly as she reaches her high, "You're so good -"  
Her cries rise in pitch as she feels the rubber band in her core start to tighten. She pulls away from him and sits straight up on his dick, throwing her head back and letting out a sob as she leans back and puts her hands on his thighs, riding out her high.  
"I'll come for you, baby— Peter!"  
Peter's stuck in a light and ecstasy filled subspace as he watches the absolute goddess on top of him moan and get herself off.  
Pepper's dark blonde hair is damp from sweat, dividing into pieces as she runs her fingers through it; and her lips quiver and shake as she lets out small whimpers and cries.  
Her deep brown eyes (reminiscent of her father's) are blown wide as small flecks of gold and hazel reflect in the lamplight, revealing more tears of pleasure streaming down her face; and the small freckles on her face expand as she blows out her cheeks in ecstasy.  
But the one main thing Peter is focused on is her relatively big sized breasts bouncing repeatedly as she continues to fuck herself on his cock  
As for Pepper, she feels amazing, watching Peter's chest heave and muscles contract as she falls onto him, placing her head in the crook of his neck as she kisses it multiple times.  
His natural curly brown hair falls onto his forehead as his dark eyes remain blown wide, turning up slightly into a wince of pleasure.  
Pepper cries out yet again as he wraps his arms around her freckled back and pulls her closer.  
She would take this any day.  
And with that, a yelp, and an earth-shattering stutter of her hips, she comes right onto Peter Parker's dick.  
Her best friend.  
And same with him, he lets out a breath and pulls her close, pressing their sweaty foreheads together.  
Her breath picks up and tears prick the corner of her eyes.  
"Peter..." Pepper starts quietly, still shaking as she smiles weakly and runs a hand through his hair, "I..."  
She hesitates and bites her lip, laying down slowly atop of Peter.  
He glaces up at her gently. Nodding his head against hers and smiling softly, gently gripping her shaking hand to cease its shuddering - it is a sign to encourage her talking.  
She can feel his smile against her skin.  
"I... uh," she inhales shakily, looking nervously down at Peter before dismissing the thought and letting her head fall onto Pete's chest.  
She feels the rumble of his chest from soft laughter as he runs his heads through her hair.  
"I, uhm... I don't know..."  
"Say what you were gonna say," Peter chuckles, pulling away slowly and pressing his lips gently to hers, "I like your voice -"  
"I like you."  
Silence.  
"Are you just saying that because we had sex?"  
"What? No!" Pepper exclaims with a laugh, whacking his chest with her palm.  
Her eyes crinkle and Peter swears he hasn't seen anyone as beautiful as her.  
"Well," she chuckles, poking Peter's forehead playfully, "That might be part of it."  
"Hey!"  
"I'm just kidding, Parker."  
She beams at him and places her head in the crook of his neck, lifting her body up lightly and feeling him slip out of her. She feels empty, but the warmth of Peter underneath her is enough. She feels his arm slip around her back and rub gentle circles, pulling her down onto his chest.  
"I know what you're doing," he whispers suddenly, tracing small circles on her back as her eyes fly open and her heart stops beating in its chest. "It's pretty obvious."  
Pepper's stomach feels like it's fallen down a hole. She doesn't know whether to deny or agree because oh fuck Peter knows, and she's just lying naked on his chest, helpless and unsure—  
"I don't really care though because I can tell you actually... uh... like me," he says awkwardly, "So I know you're not a threat. I just want to let you know that I know."  
"So... you're, uh... okay with it?" she asks hesitantly, sliding herself up his chest to see his face. She intertwines their hands and bites her lip, frowning slightly. "I uh, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, Pete."  
Peter laughs, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her close. He kisses her temple.  
"If I was uncomfortable would I still be lying ass naked under you?"  
"Fuck off," she scoffs with a blush, smiling as she flicks Peter's forehead, "I'm being sincere."  
"Am I not allowed to tell the truth, or...?"  
"Shut up, Parker."  
"No, Stark."  
"I hate you."  
"I like you."  
Pepper groans, covering her face with her hand as blush comes up her cheeks.  
"And I may or may not like you too," she breathes quietly, biting her lip as she tangles Peter's legs with hers and presses a gentle kiss to his shoulder.  
Peter's eyes seem to shine as he pair look at each other. He sighs deeply and pulls his best friend closer to his chest.  
A small minute of lazy silence passes before Peter interrupts it.  
"Hey, that rhymed."  
"Oh my God."  
"What?"  
"That's all you infer...?" she laughed incredulously, "Do you want me to punch you?"  
"Nah - but I could overpower you easily," he teases, tracing his fingers along her forearm, "I have super-strength, remember?"  
Pepper groans and whacks his arm, covering her face with the back of her hand as she pulls herself closer and lets out a loud snort.  
"Shit, Parker - you're ripped!" she cries sarcastically, playing along happily and laughing as she latches her hands onto his biceps, "How could I possibly forget?"  
Peter laughs and wraps an arm around her back.  
"How could you forget when you just saw all of this," he gestures to his defined chest with a sly grin, "Bare naked?"  
"Oh, how could I ever forget?" Pepper smirks, running her fingers up and down his toned abs, absentmindedly putting her tongue between her teeth in the cutest expression Peter has ever seen.  
He beams and grabs her hand, bringing it close to his mouth and pressing a gentle kiss to the pad of her thumb.  
"You can't forget that," Peter hums, moving slightly to rub his cheek against the side her neck. He weaves his fingers into her hair and kisses the top of her head.  
Pepper smiles sleepily and sighs, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck as she feels his arm snake around her back and pull her close.  
Peter's warmth is almost intoxicating.  
"Shit, you got me feeling some type of way Peter Parker," Pepper smiles sleepily, closing her eyes as a content sigh falls from her lips.  
Peter's eyes soften when he looks down at her tired body breathing steadily on his chest.  
He smiles and places a gentle kiss to her cheek, nuzzling his head against the top of hers as he finally gets comfortable beneath the covers.  
And as Pepper Stark lays down on Peter Parker's chest, bare naked and full of newfound feelings, sticking slightly to the love-filled boy beside her, she realizes finally - things could not get better than this.  
Just some drunken unrequited feeling.


End file.
